1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pilot signal block assembly and a control valve assembly having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a pilot signal block assembly for construction machinery and a control valve assembly having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the necessity of electronic control in construction machinery is increasing more and more. Especially, in the electronic control in the construction machinery, a main control valve may include an electro proportional pressure reducing valve. The electro proportional pressure reducing valve may control movement of spools in response to an electric control signal. For example, the electro proportional pressure reducing valve may control the movement of the spools in proportional to a voltage signal or a current signal applied thereto.
The electro proportional pressure reducing valve may control an opening rate of a signal passage into which a pilot oil flows in order to control the movement of the spool. Generally, the control valve assembly may include a plurality of spools and a plurality of electro proportional pressure reducing valves. When the spool is replaced for maintenance, a working oil such as the pilot oil may be leaked due to a complicated structure of the control valve assembly, a large amount of the working oil may be required to be replenished and it may be difficult to reassemble the control valve assembly.